Reflection
by Brightheart0112
Summary: A oneshot story about Lily, James and Sirius.


Reflection

Author's Notes: _One-shot. Yeah, I know, another one. I know it's not very long, but I can't do long stories. Well, I can, I just get bored and stop. So, I just do one-shots. Ah well. _

Disclaimer: _J.K. Rowling's stuff. Not mine, not now, not ever._

_"To die will be an awfully big adventure."_  
- Sir James M. Barrie

She could see her reflection in the deep, clear water as if she was looking through a mirror. Mountains stood before her, many miles away, but still large and snowy. The valley where she was sitting was filled will pretty purple flowers and tall grass that blew softly in the wind. She ran her fingers across the surface of the lake, taking in her reflection. It was that of a young woman, she can't have been older than twenty-five. Her face was heart-shaped and paled. Her beautiful red hair was swept up in a loose bun, though a few strands of hair fell here and there. White lilies were entwined throughout the curls. She was wearing a flowing white dress that seemed as if it was made of the softest material. Her most noticeable feature was her almond-shaped emerald eyes.

A few small fish followed her fingers and occasionally nibbled at one. But the young woman's face was unchangeable. A small, sad smile played across her soft pink lips.

Across the lake was a young man, not much older than the woman. He had not seen the woman, but kept looking over his shoulder to see if she was there. The only movement was a large brown stag that sat at the edge of the wood behind him. The stag had in fact seen the man, but didn't seem to care. The man, in turn, seemed to enjoy his company. The man was not very tall, but was taller than most. His face was thin and his chin pointed. His nose was rather long and perched upon it was a set of oval glasses. Behind them, his hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. His best feature was his unruly black hair that had a mind of it's own. It would not lie flat, however much the man wanted it to. It stuck up in the back and made it look like he had slept on it funny. He was wearing white also; a slightly big white shirt and pants that were too short and had been cut a bit on the side. He was sitting on the grass with his hands resting on his drawn up knees.

The woman had looked up to see him sitting across the lake. She jumped up and dove into the lake. She swam as fast as she could to him.

"James!" she called out his name after she had resurfaced.

The man called James looked widely around for his beloved that had called out to him. His eyes finally rested on her red head in the water.

"Lily," he breathed and he too jumped into the lake. He had not gone far in when she collided with him, throwing her arms around his neck. They both were instantly dry, as if they had never jumped into the lake. The woman's dress was floating lightly over the water. Suddenly, James' knees buckled and he fell backwards, dragging Lily with him. They sat up in the water, laughing.

"You did that on purpose!" Lily said, her tone accusing but her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, we'll never know will we?" James said mysteriously.

"Either that or we'll have to kill you," came a new voice from behind them. They both turned around to see a tall, long black hair man whose gray eyes were sparkling with laughter. James jumped and ran over to his long-time best friend. Lily wasn't far behind, her hair streaming behind her. Although James reached him first, Lily pushed him away and gave him a large hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sirius Black, you will never cease to amaze me," she said after she backed away. James put his hand around her waist and grinned at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange finally got the last word in," Sirius replied, smiling despite himself. A few white fairies fluttered around him. He swatted one away but they kept spinning around him.

"What the - ?" Sirius started.

"Don't fight it, Sirius," James said.

Sirius obliged and the fairies spun faster and faster until you couldn't see the man anymore. All they could see was a white orb. Finally, the fairies stopped and fluttered away. Sirius stood before them, looking as young as James and Lily. His skin was pale and white and seemed to be glowing. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and was a perfect black color. Not a scar or tattoo was on his skin. His clothes were white and pure, just as his friends' were.

"Welcome home, Sirius," Lily said.


End file.
